


and i miss when you were everything

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Mental Health Issues, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It's one of those nights, one of the bad ones - and on nights like this, AJ used to have Kaitlyn.

Written for Challenge #521 - "three AM" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime in early 2014, after kaitlyn left wwe in january but before wrestlemania 30 in april.

It’s one of _those_ nights. The ones where there are thoughts that need to be pushed out of AJ’s head, thoughts that make her skin crawl, that keep her from falling asleep.

On nights like this, she used to have Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn _helped_. AJ could send a text at three in the morning, and if she was awake, Kaitlyn would keep her mind off the bad thoughts with a conversation, or even come to AJ’s room and sleep beside her.

Then there were the times when AJ didn’t even need to do that because Kaitlyn was beside her anyway, touching her, holding her, lips soft and warm against AJ’s skin–

And AJ threw that away. She threw it away for men who treated her like she was nothing, and then for a title, and now she’s alone. Well – she isn’t _completely_ alone now, but she doesn’t think Tamina would appreciate a three AM wake-up call. Kaitlyn’s the one she needs, whether she wants to admit it or not, but now, Kaitlyn’s gone, isn’t in this hotel, isn’t even in this city, this state, this time zone. She isn’t even an option. AJ forgets that sometimes. She’s just so used to Kaitlyn being around, even if time’s gone by since it was the two of them against the world. Not just AJ versus everyone.

AJ’s hands close around the championship beside her on the bed, pulling it tighter to her chest. She’s got her title, and that’s enough. Isn’t it?


End file.
